1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to storing water inside buildings. More particularly, the invention relates to creating and using a water holding capacity inside building walls, columns, and other structural components.
2. Description of the Related Art
Protection, in the form of a constructed environment from the elements, is a basic requirement for all living organisms. As our communities have grown, modern construction methods fail to accurately incorporate the use of natural elements into our architecture.
With water quality declining from synthetic chemical use and potable chemicalization, rain water harvesting has become a useful tool to store water for potable and non-potable use. Due to the weight of water contained in a single or multiple stand alone vessels, structural cisterns are not practical for large scale rainwater reuse, such as in a high-rise building. Additionally, space of a single or multiple stand alone vessels is an issue in some of the single family buildings, such as zero lot line homes.
Therefore, there remains a need for an improved storage of water inside a structural component of a building and subsequent reuse therefrom.